millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Stani Bogat
Stani Bogat or Koi iska da stane bogat (Bulgarian: Кой иска да стане богат? or Стани Богат) (lit. Who Wants to Become Rich) is the Bulgarian version of British show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. From May 12, 2001 to May 30, 2014 in Nova TV aired. From 2001 to 2009, show from Monday (sometimes from Tuesday) to Friday (sometimes to Thursday) at 20:00 aired. In 2013, the show aired every Tuesday at 20:00. In 2014, the show was broadcast live every Friday from 21:00 to 23:00. Presented by Niki Kanchev. In 2018, it was announced that the Bulgarian public broadcaster, BNT 1, was in talks with 2waytraffic on securing the rights to the show. In March, it was announced that the show would be hosted by Mihail Bilalov, a popular Bulgarian actor, as well as the fact the show was returning to the 15 question format without FFF. Also the money tree is changed again. The show is aired on weekdays at 19:00. Lifelines The show's original three lifelines are: * 50:50 (Петдесет на петдесет) * Phone a Friend (Обади се на приятел) * Ask the Audience (Помощ от публиката) * Switch the Question (Смяна на въпроса) (2008, after 5th questions) Seasons * Season 1 (? episodes, May 12, 2001 - December 23, 2003) * Season 2 (43 episodes, January/March 30, 2004 - June 2004) * Season 3 (79 episodes, November-December 4, 2004 - June 30, 2005) * Season 4 (55 episodes, December 20, 2005 - March 3, 2006) * Season 5 (39 episodes, January 2, 2007 - February 23, 2007) * Season 6 (115 episodes, January 7, 2008 - July 3, 2008) * Season 7 (115 episodes, January 12, 2009 - July 3, 2009) * Season 8 (55 episodes, September 23, 2010 - December 8, 2010) * Season 9 (88 episodes, February 1, 2011 - June 2, 2011) * Season 10 (17 episodes, February 4, 2013 - June 6, 2013) * Season 11 (16 episodes, February 10, 2014 - May 30, 2014) * Season 12 (54 episodes, April 1, 2018 - June 13, 2018) * Season 13 (? episodes, September 10, 2018 - present) Note: in 2001-2008, 963 episodes aired. 716 as serial (weeks) and 247 specials aired. Money Trees Winners Top Prize Winners * Asen Angelov - 100,000 leva (June 13, 2002) (later stripped) Top Prize Losers * Yavor Kostov - 3,000 leva (June 28, 2005) (100,000 leva question wrong; lost 47,000 leva) * Dilan Pavlov - 5,000 leva (February 27, 2008) (200,000 leva question wrong; lost 95,000 leva) Biggest Losers other than Top Prize Losers * Kalin Evtimov - 2,500 leva (December 10, 2001) (50,000 leva question wrong; lost 22,500 leva) * Katsi Vaptsarov and Dimitar Kovachev - 3,000 leva (April 16, 2013) (20,000 leva question wrong; lost 12,000 leva) 50,000 leva winners * Lyubomir Milushev (July 1, 2001) * Lyubomir Bratoyev (March 3, 2006) * Angel Enchev and Neven Enchev (2008) * Veselin Kartalov (May 2009) * Pyotr Uti Bacharov and Niki Kanchev (May 13, 2009) 25,000 leva winners * Maria Todorova (July 21, 2001) * Boyan Mladenov (December 10, 2002) * Rositsa Dimitrova and Tsvetelin Dragoev (February 17, 2003) * Christian Stoykov (March 20, 2003) * Yuliya Georgieva (July 15, 2003) * Rositsa Georgieva (December 23, 2003) * Vilma Nedeva (April 15, 2004) * Vladislav Nikolov (May 10, 2004) * Georgi Draganov (June 7, 2004) 20,000 leva winners * Borislav Ivanov (January 28, 2008) * Venelin Karavichev (March 6, 2008) * Ivet Lalova (November 10, 2010)https://youtu.be/PB7e5PjljW0 * Boyko Borisov and Bozhidar Dimitrov - 20,000 leva (May 11, 2009)May 11, 2009 15,000 leva winners * Unknown Player (November 10, 2010)https://youtu.be/PB7e5PjljW0 * Misho Shamara and Angel Djambazki (April 2, 2013) * Milko Kalaidjiev and Bogdan Tomov (April 16, 2013) 10,000 leva winners * Romeo Dimitrov (March 16, 2003)Run * Angel Angelov (February 3, 2011) * Nikol Stankulova and Nikolai Ovcharov (April 16, 2013) * Niki Kanchev (February 10, 2014) * Ognen Veynuich (April 11, 2018) * Miroslav Bodanski (May 17, 2018) 5,000 leva winners * Dilan Pavlov (June 13, 2008) * Ivaylo Petrov (2011) * Pyotr Uti Bacharov and Ivan Manchev (April 9, 2013) * Boyana Mechkova (April 17, 2018) * Rozaliya Vladimirova (April 25, 2018) * Gevara Mihalev (May 11, 2018) * Konstantin Hristov (October 1, 2018) * Emil Buzov (October 11, 2018) * Zornitsa Stoykova (October 18, 2018) 3,000 leva winners * Yavor Kostov (June 28, 2005) * Lyudmila Filipova and Dimitar Stoyanov (April 2, 2013) * Katsi Vaptsarov and Dimitar Kovachev (April 16, 2013) * Milen Tsvetkov and Antonia Petrova (April 16, 2013) 2,500 leva winners * Kalin Evtimov (December 10, 2001) * Pavel Pavlov (November 21, 2003) * Milena Atanasova (February 1, 2011) * Stalimir Tepatskiy (April 1, 2018) * Valeriy Hristov (April 2, 2018) * Georgiy Zahariyev (April 3, 2018) * Christov Andonov (April 5, 2018) * Vanya Prodonova (April 6, 2018) * Alexandrina Ivanova (April 10, 2018) * Anton Zdravkov (April 16, 2018) * Gultekin Fayek (April 16, 2018) * Ivo Ivanova (April 18, 2018) * Mario Serdarov (April 19, 2018) * Mariyan Petrov (April 24, 2018) * Rosen Zhelen (April 26, 2018) * Blagovest Stoimenov (April 27, 2018) * Vladimir Stoyanov (May 3, 2018) * Teodor Kafedzhiev (May 3, 2018) * Martin Doychev (May 9, 2018) * Boyko Milkova (May 21, 2018) * Nikolina Ivanova (May 25, 2018) * Alexander Gradinarov (June 1, 2018) * Slav Nedoylchev (June 6, 2018) * Veko Dimitriev (June 12, 2018) * Stefan Zhelyazkov (September 10, 2018) * Denitsa Avramova-Draganova (September 18, 2018) * Lyubomira Raeva (September 21, 2018) * Sava Varadjakov (September 26, 2018) * Petya Penkova (September 28, 2018) * Elizabeth Ivanova (October 3, 2018) * Petar Bakardjiev (October 9, 2018) * Rayna Damyanova (October 17, 2018) * Petar Prodanov (October 26, 2018) 2,000 leva winners * Andrey Tashev (2002) * Stella Stefanova (January 8, 2008) * Yury Lyatsov (January 8, 2008) * Ibrahim Yurukov (April 5, 2018) * Petrinka Krachanova (April 12, 2018) * Milena (April 13, 2018) * Iva Balkanska (April 26, 2018) * Nikolay Radev (May 2, 2018) * Simeon Kyurkchiyski (May 8, 2018) * Asya Kostova (May 11, 2018) * Hristina Stefanova (May 15, 2018) * Alexander Kirilov (May 23, 2018) * Savvo Papov and Pavel Papov (May 25, 2018) * Neyncho Chukliv (June 4, 2018) * Adelina Veleva (June 13, 2018) * Valeri Toromanov (September 19, 2018) * Stancho Stanchev (October 1, 2018) * Daniela Kirilova (October 2, 2018) * Yordanka Peycheva (October 10, 2018) * Daniel Hadid (October 22, 2018) 1,500 leva winners * Desislava Bezinska-Sheinkova (April 20, 2018) * Sergey Stoynov (May 4, 2018) * Boyan Presolski (May 7, 2018) * Andrey Andreev (May 14, 2018) * Gergana Kolibanekova (May 22, 2018) * Tsvetan Naydanov (May 29, 2018) * Bozhidara Dacheva (May 30, 2018) * Emilia Tsenkova (May 31, 2018) * Lachesara Nikolova (June 5, 2018) * Vladimir Georgiev (September 12, 2018) * Villa Nedelcheva (September 17, 2018) * Mario Simeonov (October 9, 2018) * Ivelina Penkova (October 24, 2018) 1,000 leva winners * Yevgenya Tabakova (May 8, 2018) * Dmitrian Ivanov (September 12, 2018) 500 leva winners * Valentin Simeonov (January 7, 2008) * Petko Petkov (January 7, 2008) * Vladimir Slavkov (January 25, 2008) * Zayna Poshko (April 2, 2018) * Maryana Kirillova (April 4, 2018) * Ivan Kirov (April 9, 2018) * Eva Kulva (April 9, 2018) * Dimitar Vorodinov (April 10, 2018) * Stanislav Stoev (April 12, 2018) * Nikola Rankovich (April 18, 2018) * Vilislav Andreev (April 20, 2018) * Pavel Pavlov (April 23, 2018) * Iliyan Itsov (April 23, 2018) * Margarita Uzunova (April 26, 2018) * Yevgenya Vitanova (April 30, 2018) * Gegam Tadevosyan (April 30, 2018) * Dimitar Shivikov (May 1, 2018) * Tedi Ruseva (May 1, 2018) * Veneta Yaneva-Ralcheva (May 2, 2018) * Daniel Neykov (May 4, 2018) * Ilian Valkov (May 7, 2018) * Nikolay Gyoshev (May 10, 2018) * Iliya Dimitrov (May 14, 2018) * Atanas Marinov (May 15, 2018) * Petar Lanvin (May 16, 2018) * Vederina Dmitrieva (May 16, 2018) * Johan Pamet (May 17, 2018) * Silvia Mitkova (May 18, 2018) * Ignat Stoychev (May 18, 2018) * Kristian Metodiev (May 21, 2018) * Georgy Veselinov (May 23, 2018) * Lukan Dinov (May 24, 2018) * Mario Dimitrov (May 28, 2018) * Iskar Dedov (May 29, 2018) * Vasilova Stasov (May 30, 2018) * Petar Vladenov (June 1, 2018) * Netrete Dzheputov (June 6, 2018) * Stanimira Delova (June 7, 2018) * Dubromir Chervenkov (June 7, 2018) * Nina Nikolova (June 8, 2018) * Svyatoslav Chernashki (June 8, 2018) * Teodor Zhikov (June 11, 2018) * Georgy Ilchiv (June 11, 2018) * Hristo Tolev (June 13, 2018) * Anna-Mariya Velinova (September 13, 2018) * Georg Baharov (September 17, 2018) * Genady Nedelchev (September 18, 2018) * Izabela Tsvetanova (September 19, 2018) * Yavor Rusev (September 20, 2018) * Alexander Zahariev (September 20, 2018) * Petar Kessardjiev (September 21, 2018) * Dilyan Angelov (September 24, 2018) * Juliana Butrakova (September 25, 2018) * Susan Djebel-Dilova (September 25, 2018) * Vladislav Ivanov (September 27, 2018) * Tsvetelina Nikolova (September 28, 2018) * Albert Farhi (October 3, 2018) * Krikor Krikoryan (October 3, 2018) * Viktor Yankov (October 5, 2018) * Kolyo Kolev (October 8, 2018) * Asya Mollova (October 8, 2018) * Vladka Valcheva (October 11, 2018) * Kristiana Atanasova (October 12, 2018) * Georgi Yankov (October 12, 2018) * Angel Tankinov (October 15, 2018) * Desi Stoyanova (October 15, 2018) * Ivan Katanov (October 16, 2018) * Tsvetoslav Tsvetanov (October 17, 2018) * Ilko Sarafski (October 19, 2018) * Dimitriya Gospodarska (October 19, 2018) * Ekont Atina (October 23, 2018) * Adrian-Svetoslav Stefanov (October 23, 2018) * Miglena Draganova (October 24, 2018) Trivia * The youngest contestant is 19 years old, the oldest is 78 years old. * In seasons 1-6, 4,724 contestants in FFF appeared, and 1,832 made in hot seat. * The biggest is the loss of Yavor Kostov, who on June 28, 2005 appeared. He answers correctly 14 questions and wins 50,000 lev. After that, Yavor decided to continue playing for 100 000 lev, but gave the wrong answer and left the show for just 3,000 lev. * In 2001-2007, almost 4,500,000 lev were won on the show. ** In 2001-2008, in total 1,832 contestants appeared. Total winnings are 4,694,950 lev and 949,250 lev for charity. In total, 7 contestants 50,000 lev won, 16 contestants - 25,000 lev, 8 contestants - 20,000 lev and 42 contestants - 10,000 lev. ** For 10 years more than 1,000 episodes aired, more than 2,000 contestants appeared, more than 15,000 questions asked and more than 6,000,000 lev prize money won. * Until 2009, 16 contestants have earned 25,000 lev and 42 answered correctly to 12 questions one after another and left with 10,000 lev. * On March 3, 2009, the 1,000th episode of the show was aired. * On October 19, 2018 episode, contestant Dimitriya Gospodarska on her 8th question Ask the Audience used, where 19% each voted for options A'', ''B, C'', and 43% voted for ''D. Contestant entrusted the audience, but the majority failed. The correct answer was option A. Sources * Page (2009-2011) * Page (2011) * Page (2013) * Page (2014) * Episode Promos * Article * From Season 12 Episodes References Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions Category:Incomplete articles